Black And White
by Grillis
Summary: Just a smol story based on the roleplays we did, also based off the game Five Nights At Freddys. Its probably Cringy but i dont care at this point. : ) Thnx For reading child
1. New To Town

**Note:**

Before the story starts, I just want to make it noted that I am a terrible writer so at some points it might be hard to follow. Meh. Also I cant spell so forgive me for any errors I made, thanks. I hope you enjoy reading it anyway, I don't usually write books :^)

Now carry on my children~

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - New To Town**

It all started in a pizza restaurant made for children which once was bustling with life and booming with business. This pizza restaurant was none other than the one, the only, 'Freddy Fazbear's'. It wasnt the most astounding place in the world, it was no more then just, good. It was small, cramped and untidy but somehow it brought people back everytime. Well, that was until, that, happened. An event so gruesome it was close to shutting down the pizza chain for good, or so they say. No one really knows what happened at the time, they were oblivious to the events that unfolded right beneath them. Police, forensics, anything they tried gave no leads to what he may have done to them. Four children missing at Freddy Fazbears pizza restaurant. But that was all with the past.

Freddy's was a magical place, a kingdom owned by the children. The most magical aspect of all being the four main characters: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Four animatronic characters all built with synthetic fur and moveable parts, fitted with the newest technology and somehow, after many re-tries and re-makes, feelings. The ability to feel, to embrace what they call, 'emotion'. With that came logic, the power to learn and adapt to their surroundings. No more were they sentient beings, forever being tied to one place, they could move as they wanted, talk as they wanted, do as they wanted. The four main characters were all animals. Animatronic Animals. The leader of the group was Freddy, a large brown bear who wore a sleek, black top hat. The next was Bonnie, who accompanied Freddy upon stage, and was a blue rabbit with an electric red guitar and wore a bright red bowtie. The last that was situated upon the stage was a yellow chicken by the name Chica. Chica wore a bib imprinted with the words 'Lets Eat!' surrounded with the vibrant flecks of many different colours. Chica held a cupcake with pink frosting and a white case, the strange thing was, it had eyes. No one really questioned that feature and wasn't prepared to either. The final animatronic in the pizzeria was located in Pirates Cove, by the name of Foxy. Foxy was torn almost everywhere, the worst being at the legs, revealing bare endoskeleton and the strange thing being, no wires. Not a single one. You may think with all the money they earn, the enterprise would have fixed him by now, but that was not the case. Their excuse was that it 'added more authenticity' but the real reason was because they simply couldn't be bothered, and that was that. Foxy wore a faded black eyepatch and was equipped with a razor sharp, steel hook. Again you may question how that was allowed in a children's pizza restaurant, but some questions are better left unanswered.

It was a day just like any other, all animatronics were stood in their own places, preforming while a bunch of kids ran round playing games or just simply annoying their parents, throwing a tantrum for their favourite plush. But today, once the parties had died and the families went home, it was slightly different. Instead of the building being cut of its power, it stayed on through the night and there arrived along with the night guard, a mechanic. She was dressed in the typical type of uniform that the guards did, however around her waist was a black belt holding a variety of different tools, to which one could guess was used to repair the animatronics. Sitting in the sheaths of her belt was: a flashlight, a screwdriver, a walkie-talkie, and the most unsettling thing of all, a pistol. She was quite short, to say she was a mechanic. Her hair was straight and black and on her face were black glasses, her face with not much of an expression. The animatronics remember her to come in from time to time, this was normally for maintenance. To the surprise of the animatronics, this time she stayed for the whole night where her usual action was to stay until kids came in. And so a new business day begun and just as always families came pouring in. The mechanic walked around from time to time, just to see how the place had come on in the many years she had worked there. While looking around the main room where the animatronics were situated, she found two children playing together in front of an empty table. Normally, since the children that came were so young they would play close to where their parents sat. It was a usual occurrence, so to see them by themselves was quite worrying. She thought nothing of it and made her way into the back room, known as parts/services, where she worked. This room was dimly lit and normally full of clutter, such as: dust, spare parts, wires, tools etc. The room was split with a wall in the middle leaving a large gap so people could move between the segments of the room. On one side it was pretty clean, not much other than a couple specs of dirt on the floor. This side had two doors, one being from the hallway inside the pizzeria and the other leading out the back where the garbage bins were located. On the other side of the room however, it was completely the opposite, there were no doors and high piles of scrap, boxes and tools. Around the side were completely broken down arcade machines which were long forgotten by this time and on one wall was a table with a small lamp ontop of it. The table had a pot of pens, most likely not to work anymore, and a large, thick book with scraps of paper creeping from out the sides. Most of the paper in there was a blue colour with small white squares printed over it, this was for the blueprints of every single animatronic that ever got built in this place. Even the old ones, which were scrapped, were preserved in this book. Towards the back of the room is where large boxes lay, some sat on top of each other. These held even more tools and parts for the mechanic to work with.

The mechanic lay out some notes upon the table in parts/services and started to write down status issues of the animatronics and building itself. Though, when making the notes she was disrupted by the sound of small footsteps behind her. She looked back to find the two same children from before looking around the room. One was a boy, he had red hair and most of his clothes were the colour red. If you didn't figure it out by now, the boy liked red. The second child, was a girl. She had black hair and also wore clothes that were red. The mechanic walked over to the two children in a calm fashion.

The mechanic: "Hey kids, I'm sorry but your not supposed to be in here. Its for staff only"

The boy: "Hm, were just looing around."

The mechanic: "..alright, whats your names?"

Jacob: "Me? Im Jacob and I'm six. And what about you?"

Skylar: "Im skylar, or sky."

Jen: "Im Jen, the mechanic for this place. I would like you to leave this room, its dangerous in here with all the electricals and wires.."

Sky: "Is this where you make the robots?"

Jen: "Yes I build them myself from time to time, but your not listening to me, I would like you to get out"

Jacob: "Miss, Jen, whatever your name is. Can you build me a robot?"

Jen: "I have better things to do than to build some kids their own robots. Besides it costs a lot of materials to make one. And for the last time, Get Out."

Jacob: "You know, I could get you fired, especially since my uncle is the owner of this place. And I don't think he would be happy with you letting two little kids into a dangerous room. Unless.. we make a deal?"

Sky: "OOo, can I have one also?"

A wave of anger came over Jen as the two kids disrupted her work. But by then, she knew the boy was being serious and knew she would be fired if the owner found out that she let two kids into the back room, especially him being the boy's uncle.

Jen: "you promise me you'll stay out of this room If I build you one then?"

The children agreed and made their way out of parts/services. Jen turned back to her notes questioning herself to what she just agreed to. There wasn't a way out of this, it was either build the costumes or have small children wandering around and bugging her. Her job was on the line. She muttered to herself "It wont be that bad, right?". With that she got back to her reports. After a while of writing down stats of everything technical she finally turned to her blueprint book and took a minute to think of what she was about to do. From the pen pot she picked out her mechanical pencil which she used to draw out blueprints and set out on a sketch. Behind her back she did not notice the two same children slipping back into the room. They silently made their way behind her.

Jacob: "I want mine to be a black wolf if that's possible."

Skylar: "And mine to be a red fox with black hair, please"

Jen jumped slightly with the shock of the children creeping up behind her and turned towards them. She then grabbed two scraps of paper and gave it to the children, along with a pencil.

Jen: "Fine, draw what you want them to look like. Also who said I was going to make them?"

The children started to draw out their own little versions of their animatronics, obviously in some sort of cartoonish style.

Jacob: "Then why are you drawing them then, if you weren't going to do them, hm?"

Jen: "Just because I'm going to draw them doesn't mean I'm going to actually build them. And I thought we had a deal that you weren't going to come back in here, get out."

Jacob: "Fine. But I Know your going to do them"

The boy smiled cheekily and made his way out the door once again with his friend skylar. Jen sighed and started to draw out blueprints for the two new animatronics, trying to follow the children's drawings as close as she could. She drew the costume, endoskeleton and certain parts out with all the wiring. Once she had finished she placed the pencil back in the pot and made her way over to the tools. She was ready to start.


	2. Unfortunate Events

Another note~

So, this chapter may be a bit gruesome, may be. And there was supposed to be a lot more in chapter two but instead I'm splitting it up and adding an extra chapter so it isn't as long. (Chapter three will be definately WAAAAYYY longer) Finally, sorry for the delay, was supposed to be out last weekend. I know 'someone' has been waiting for this c:I

Once again, thanks for reading. I appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Unfortunate Events.**

Jen made her way to the back of the room in search of two large sheets of thick steel, there she found them in a pile of many others located behind a few crates. Before she did anything to the steel she took out a marker pen from the front pocket on her blue shirt. She marked out the different pieces she would use for both endo skeletons on one of the sheets in the black marker pen. On the other sheet however, she marked out different sections of the costumes taking reference from the blueprints she had made prior. Once marked she then took a welder and a welding mask from the crate of tools and slipped the mask over her face, protecting her eyes from what would come. She plugged in the device and started to cut the steel, following each marked out line precisely, sparks emitted from where the hot cutter and steel met. For a few minutes she left the newly cut parts to cool down from heat of when they were being cut. During this she took out two large buckets from off one of the shelves, along with this she took two large pieces of thick synthetic fur which, at the moment, were a soft grey colour. Each of the buckets were filled with a coloured dye, one being black and the other red. Jen placed the synthetic fur into either one of the buckets to let it soak in the dye. By now the pieces of cut metal were cooled down enough to be workable, so with this Jen started to fit together the pieces. Starting with the endoskeletons. Each of the endoskeleton parts were cut so that each one would tightly lock within one another making them, unbreakable. Or at least to those who didn't know how to break them. Once all the parts were securely in place, Jen moved them to the side. This time she grabbed the other pieces for the outer suits. Using a blowtorch, she heated up the pieces making it easy to bend the metal into whatever shape was needed, this time being two foxes. Due to genders, the wolf had a flat chest where the fox did not. Once that was done, Jen lifted out the synthetic fur from the buckets of dye and set them out on the side to dry and to get rid of any excess dye. The next thing she did was sort out pieces of wiring, gathering items such as: motors, speakers, eyes, etc. She created a circuit for each of the animatronics, fitted with everything that gave them the ability to move, speak and look around. Before all the wiring was fit into the suits, Jen covered the outer parts with the synthetic fur, black for the wolf and red for the fox. Finally she connected the parts of the suit with the endo skeleton and motors and fitted the wiring inside. After what seemed like hours, the animatronics were finally done.

Before she could leave the room, Jen was greeted by the two children once again, this time exited to see their dreams come to life. This was the first time any kid had their very own animatronic. With out Jen's consent the children ran into parts/services straight toward their awaiting animatronics. At first glance the children's faces lighted up with delight, nothing could describe their happiness. Jen wanted to be angry at them for, once again, not listening to her but the sight of their smiles took that anger away.

Jacob: "Wait, Jen. Can we wear the suits? Pleeeasse."

Jen: "Ahem, I think I've done quite enough for you two now. Besides I cant allow such small children to wear them, they can be dangerous."

Skylar: "Ugh everything's dangerous"

Jacob: "You do want your job, don't you? I mean I can always fake being hurt and I don't think uncle will like that huh? Cmon, Jen, just this once.."

Jen: "You know what, fine. But I'm not going to be the one whos responsible for your dea-.. nevermind."

With that she pushed the kids to the side lightly. From another box she grabbed the mechanism for the spring locks which would give the children the ability to wear their own costumes. A few minutes past and Jen had fit both suits with the spring locks, ready for the children to wear.

Jen: "Before you do anything I need to tell you NOT to breathe deeply and NOT to make any harsh movements as this may cause the spr-.."

Jacob: "Blah blah let me just wear it already!"

With that, Jacob fit himself inside the heavy suit, so did Skylar. Jacob's leg caught one of the lower spring locks causing it to fault, the inside metal piercing straight through his body. Jacob gave out a raspy shout as his internal organs were punctured by the sharp pieces of metal snapping around him. Skylar jerked towards his direction in an attempt to help her friend and she too shared the same fate as he did. As both children cried out for some sort of help Jen stood in shock. She felt as if she was unable to move her body to save them. Her eyes welled up with tears as she witnessed the children dying, right before her. Blood of the children started to drip out of the suits as they took their final dying breaths. The two children went limp, their bodies slouched over to the side.

Jen finally managed to get herself together. Her first thought was to tell the company of the tragedy, but after a while of thought, it would be a bad idea. Instead she looked around and found a white sheet of cloth. She covered both animatronics with the cloth and set them there to rest for the time being.

Jen: "Im so, so sorry.."


	3. Black and Red Newcomers

**Chapter 3 – Black And Red Newcomers.**

Once both animatronics had been covered Jen made her way out of the room, still in shock of what had just happened. To hide the evidence she locked the Parts/Services door, since she was the only one with the key. By now most of the children had gone home and all there was left was one or two families gathering their children and getting ready to leave. This was the same for Jen. She walked into the bathrooms just down the hallway from P/S and walked towards the taps. The bathrooms weren't anything to be proud of. Puddles of water remained on the counter next to the taps, and some on the floor. The floor itself was full of dirt. Jen walked up to the white plastic sinks and looked in the large mirror just behind them. What happened started to hit her, hard.

Jen had worked in this pizzeria for over 10 years now and during that time she had seen things so gruesome they still haunt her to this day. That was all part of the job. It wasn't like this until one day in 1987. The day when _he_ killed them, five innocent children. Unfortunately Jen was there at the time, she was the one who found the children. This, of course, was weeks after they had been initially murdered. The bodies of the children were brutally shoved into each one of the robotic suits, since they weren't supposed to be shoved in there, their bodies were mutilated and mangled. To see the sight made Jen sick. In finding the children she immediately reported it to the boss and to the local police who were in the middle of the case. Due to the lack of evidence, she was the one to get the blame and nearly lost her job because of it. She would of as well if it wasn't for a young detective, who had been on the case since the children had been missing, backed her up with evidence. After that day it all changed. The animatronics would move by themselves, they seemed to be… Living. The worst of this is that they wanted revenge. And this revenge was on all the night guards that worked there. From then on, Jen started to work the day shift and any ' _accidents_ ' that happened were left with her to deal with.

Trying not to remember the past, Jen shook her head.

Jen: "Get it together.."

 _"_ _But it was your fault. Just like in 1987.."_

"No, they asked for it and they didn't listen."

" _You trusted children with machines that can cause harm to their lives? You've seen the damage."_

 _"_ I shouldn't have let them wear the costumes. I knew, knew what would happen. Why- why… why was I so stupid.."

She held her head in her hands for a moment then looked at herself once again. In anger with herself, she flung her fist at the mirror, shattering it. Shards of glass cut into her hand and a stream of blood started to flow down her arm. Small drops would fall and land on the bathroom counter. She winced in pain from the glass. Quickly, she pulled out each of the pieces of glass that remained in her hand, causing it to bleed even more. Once all the glass was removed she stuck her hand under the tap and turned it on, washing away the excess blood. She took some toilet paper and dried her hand, still as it bled. She then wrapped more around her hand creating a bandage for herself. For now, it would do. She then made her way to the main room where all animatronics were stood, lifeless on the stage and the last family was leaving. The main room was a mess, pizza was thrown on the floors, soda all over the table party hats knocked over and candy wrappers littered on the floor. Luckily for her, Jen wasn't the one who was responsible for cleaning up the restaurant. She slowly walked to the glass double doors that lead to the carkpark and took one final look back to P/S. With a sigh she went through the doors and headed to her blue car. Her hands were shaky from the mix of blood loss and the shock of what just happened. She unlocked her car and swung the door open, sitting In the drivers seat. The car was well kept, there was a fresh smell and the floor/chairs were clean. Jen closed the door and slid her seatbelt around her waist, then putting her hands on the wheel. She took a deep breath in, started the car and drove off making her way back home.

Meanwhile, the pizzeria was silent. The nightguard was in his office, the animatronics on stage. It seemed just to be a normal night after a normal day of business. That was in fact, correct, except from the back room which seemed to be different. It seemed to have, life. The two animatronics were still slouched over in the back, the sheet still over them. It stayed like this for a while, until there was a slight twitch underneath the cover. The twitches became more frequent all through the night, along with sounds of crying children, followed by their screams.

It was 6AM. The nightguard made his leave just as Jen pulled up in her car once again. She pushed open the doors, trying not to think about what she had left in the back room. She smiled awkwardly at the nightguard as they passed by each other with a quiet mumble which one could make out to be a 'hello'. Or maybe a 'help', who would know? She gulped and walked straight back to Parts/Services. She laid her hand upon the cold door and slowly pushed it open, bearing herself on what she was about to see. She looked over to where she had put the animatronics. They were gone. All that was left was the cloth lay out on the floor. She walked forward and looked around but there was no sign of them.

Jen: "Maybe someone found them… shit. I'm going to get fired."

There was a shuffle behind her.

?: "J-e-n…"

Jen: "huh?!"

Out of the shadows came two animatronics. One a black wolf fitted with red eyes and black hair, his belly covered in white fur while the rest of him was black. And the other, a red fox with black hair and piercings upon her ear. Jen stared at them for a while, again in shock. How was this possible?

Jen: "J-jacob? S-Skylar?"

Jacob: "Yep, look what you've done to us…"

Jen: "Im cant stress how much I'm so, so sorry. But, it was kinda your own faults for not listening."

Jacob: "Our faults? Are you serious? _You're_ the one who decided to trust six year olds with something that can kill a person. So its reeeally our faults."

Jen: "Yes I know, I never should have done it. But you, you forced me"

Jacob: "Lies."

Jen: "Sure, when you threaten to get me fired."

Jacob: "You could have said no though, I doubt I would of said anything anyway." He grinned.

Jen: "I would kill you if I could"

Jacob: "But, you _already_ did."

Jen: "Whatever.."

Jacob: "Now I need a new name, one for this thing. How about… Dark, since he's the colour black."

Jen: "It fits. And skylar, what about you?"

Skylar: "Uh, how about vixey?"

Jen: "Alright then, dark, vixey, how 'bout we put all this behind us?"

Dark: "Your acting as if our deaths were nothing…"

Jen: "I didn't mean it like that. But we have to move on now."

Dark: "Why? You can get us back, right?"

Jen stared at them both with a blank expression. She then put her hand to her face and let out a sigh.

Jen: "Your dead. I cant just bring you back"

Dark: "Wh-"

Skylar: "So were stuck like this forever?"

Jen: "Pretty much,"

The pair looked down to the floor, they were both in denial. They couldn't believe what they just heard, though it was true. Their eyes, somehow, started to fill up with tears. They could no longer see their family, their friends or anyone they loved. They were stuck in this place, forever. They both turned to Jen.

Dark: "Please, Jen."

Skylar: "I want to go home.."

They both lifted their masks, showing the mangled faces of the children, by now they were both unrecognisable. Jen stared at them both, her memories flooding back.

Jen: " _no, no no, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I could have saved them, saved you."_

 _"_ _But I didn't.."_

 _"_ _Its all my fault."_

Jen broke down in front of them both. Thoughts and memories were flooding her head, playing with her emotions. She burst out through the door and straight to the manager's office were she took paid time off. Dark and Vixey watched as Jen exited the building, this would be the last time they would see her in a while. They stood there for a long moment, blank. With their new, animatronic, life ahead of them, they didn't know what to do. They could try and run, back to home, back to family but what would happen if they got caught? Where would they go? Thoughts and questions raced through their minds which was soon broken by a simple-

?: "Hello?"

The pair snapped back to reality and laid their eyes on the yellow chicken in front of them. She looked at them with a friendly yet confused expression. She then waved her hand in front of their faced.

? "Anyone there?"

Dark stuttered before saying: "Uh.. Hello"

The children never knew that the animatronics they once loved could speak, especially with their own thought. For all their life they saw the animatronics as 'just robots' but all that came crashing down before them.

Chica: "Hi! My names chica, or you can call me chica choo, whichever you please. And uh, are you new?"

They both had no words. They just stared at her, it was quite awkward really.

Vixey: "Y-you can speak?"

Chica: "We've always been able to speak, what are you talking about?"

Dark: "But.. your just robots, robots cant think"

Chica: "What? Are you malfunctioning or something. Seeing as your new I thought it would be too early for that."

Dark: "No, when we watched you, you were just robots, you didn't speak then, atleast not with the emotion you are doing now."

Chica: "Ey, what? You two are crazy."

"Anyway, we'll discuss that later, you must meet the rest of the gang."

She took them both by the hand and dragged them into the main room. To their surprise everyone had left by now, the pizzeria was once again shut. The time had flew, it seemed like just minutes ago it was still morning. That aside, they both stared into the main room. The four main animatronics weren't in their usual places, bonnie was sat on the stage tuning his guitar and Freddy was stood in-between some tables talking to foxy. They didn't seem like robots anymore, they seemed like people, animatronic people. As they entered the room the other three stared straight at chica and the two newcomers.

The brown bear was the first to speak, "Who are they, chica"

Chica: "Oh Freddy meet our new friends… uhh.. what are your names?"

Dark: "Mine's dark"

Vixey: "I am vixey". The red fox seemed to take much interest into foxy.

Freddy: "Oh, well hello there. The names Freddy and this is Bonnie and Foxy." He gestured toward the rabbit and the fox.

"I suppose you've already met Chica?"

The pair nodded, making eye contact with the rest of the animatronics.

Freddy: "I guess you work here now, eh? Well I hope you enjoy your stay, we'll be glad to get to know you better."

The two animatronics stood there for a moment, with no clue what they were supposed to do or say. This was until foxy walked up to them both, he seemed happy to have new people for the first time in forever.

Foxy: "Hey, dark and vixey right?"

"I guess your all pretty confused, eh?"

"Well come with me to pirates cove and we can talk about it."

The fox led the newcomers to Pirates Cove, where foxy was stood during the day. They all climbed up the stage and foxy closed the bright purple curtains behind them both.

Foxy: "So.. How did it happen?"

Vixey: "What, happen?"

Foxy: "You know, your deaths…"

There was a moment of silence between the three. Dark made a nervous cough and began to speak.

Dark: "Well uh, we asked that mechanic to make us these suits. Then we wanted to wear them, so she added springlocks. We kinda uh.. didn't listen to her and got crushed by the springlocks…". He lifted his mask to show him.

Foxy: "Jesus… Glad I was already dead before that.."

Dark: "Wh-what?"

Foxy: "Ah, she didn't tell you did she? Well back in 1987 we were kids, all of us, just like you two. We were young and naive back then. We were all approached by a golden version of Freddy, he said we were 'special' and if we followed him we could go to the 'vip area'. Of course, we went and followed, without question. That was the biggest mistake we've ever made…"

"The room we were led to was dark. We heard a door shut and lock behind us and shuffling in the darkness. When the light came on we were confronted by this man in a purple suit. He… he took out a knife. First, he went for chica, then bonnie, then freddy and lastly.. me. I had to witness my friends be murdered right before me, and there was nothing I could do. He approached me, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to fight but I couldn't. He then held the knife to my throat and told me to look at my friends. He said I would join them soon, I pleaded for freedom. But he just laughed a dark chuckle and slid the blade across my neck. I could feel nothing, my senses went dead all I could do was cough up blood and then my vision just faded."

"Then I just came back one night, and I felt… strange. And I met the rest of my friends once again. That's it."

Dark: "wow…"

Vixey: "Are you not, sad. Like what about your families?"

Foxy: "Of course I did, but what can you do? You just have to cope with that pain, and atleast I had my friends there with me."

Vixey was edging closer to the other fox, she seemed interested in him.

Foxy: "So uh, you better go and meet the others, make friends."

Vixey: "Can I not just stay with you..?"

Foxy: "Uh.. sure do what you want."

Dark: "Well I'll leave you two in here for some, heh, 'private time' if you know what I mean" The black wolf winked at them both and chuckled slightly. He then left the cove.

From then on Dark and Vixey made friends with everyone. In Vixeys case, I was more than friends with one of them, with foxy. A couple months later they both got together and that was that. Everything started to seem normal, and the past, well, stayed in the past.


	4. A New Addition

**Chapter 4 – A New Addition**

It had been a couple years since the events that unfolded in Freddys, this was now, life. Everyone became close friends, some even closer. It was a day like any other. The children came and then they left along with their parents. It was only till later that night when something, different, happened. The glass double doors were unlocked and a large box, though smaller than average, came through it. The box was wooden and had a large print on the side saying 'FRAGILE'. The box was then wheeled off to part/services by a new mechanic which was covering for Jen while she took time off. The animatronics all seemed interested to what could be inside the box, but as for now they had to stay put, in order not to scare the part time mechanic. After a few moments, and loud bangs, the mechanic came from out of the back room and left the building as quick as he entered. Once everything had become quiet again the animatronics came from off their stage and gathered in the main room, just in front of the hallway.

Vixey: "What was that?"

Freddy: "Not too sure, hasn't happened before…"

Chica Choo: "Well, should we go and check it out?"

Dark: "If it isn't anything I can uh 'fiddle' myself to, I don't really care."

The rest of the animatronics turned to face dark, and gave him that look of disgust, yet laughter. He grinned at them and they turned around, then made their way down the short hallway. Foxy and Dark trailed behind the group.

Foxy: "Dark, I thought you were a kid, why are you so uh… y'know, perverted?"

Dark: "There's a lot you don't know about me foxy, I'm just that way." Once again he smirked at him.

Foxy made a quiet chuckle.

They all entered the room, starting with Freddy and ending with foxy and dark. The box was placed in the centre of the room and was stood upright, there was a small note attached to the font side of the box. Freddy picked up the note. 'To Dark and Vixey, maybe the others too?"

Freddy: "Well, I guess this is for you two more than us, so I'll leave you up to it. Bon, chica, foxy, you coming?"

Bonnie and Chica agreed, where Foxy decided to stay. As the rest exited the room, the two red foxes stared at Dark, gesturing him to read the note. Dark stepped toward the box taking the note from the box. He turned back towards his friends and read:

 _"_ _To Mostly Dark and Vixey, The others too.._

 _Since what had happened those few months ago I have decided not to work here anymore, on my own behalf. This, however, does not mean it is the end. Think of it more like some sort of holiday that I'm taking. I will come back when I need the money but as for now I'm travelling around and being a mechanic at different places similar to this. I will miss you two, of course. But take this as a kind of gift, since they have no use for it anymore. A mechanic should come in tomorrow morning to set it up for you guys, so don't sweat it. I guess it will lighten up the mood. So as it stands now, goodbye to you all. I wont forget you. And who knows I may be back sooner than you think. Farewell…_

 _Sincerely, Jen"_

Dark and the others looked down towards the floor for two moments.

Vixey: "So I guess shes gone then?"

Dark: "Well, she did say she would come back but who the fuck knows amirite?"

Foxy: "Well, whatever that thing is, we'll have to find out in the mornin'"

The three left the room to regroup with the others where they started to discuss the note and what might be inside of the box. Time flew past and soon enough it was 6AM, the start of a new day. The animatronics went back to their usual places, the bear, rabbit, chicken and wolf onstage while foxy and vixey in pirates cove. As always, the children came in, watched the usual shows, played with each other and then after a couple hours when their parents got bored, left. Once again it was the end of the usual business day and every family had been and gone. Just like the night before, the glass double doors opened as the same mechanic entered the room. Once again, he made his way to p/s to where the box was. Again loud bangs could be heard of wood hitting concrete. After an hour this time the mechanic finally was finished with his work and left, just after taking a deep look at the other animatronics.

Once he had finally gone, the animatronics sprung to life as they would always do every night. Just like yesterday their interest rapidly grew.

Chica Choo: "What this time?"

Foxy: "The note said the mechanic would 'set it up' whatever it is"

Dark: "That sounds h0t"

Vixey: "Dark what is wrong with y-"

Her line was interrupted by a soft "Hello?" from down the hallway. A new animatronic walked into the main room from the hallway. It was smaller than the rest of the animatronics and quite clearly was female by the uh, y'know. This animatronic was made to represent and artic fox. She had long white hair and wore a black bowtie, her frame was slightly slim but quite near medium. Her eyes were a light blue colour and her tail was soft and fluffly. She stared at the rest of them.

?: "U-uh hello?"

Dark: "Who the fuck are you?"

Snow: "Im uh, snow…"


	5. Secrets

Note: So after reading a friend's book I decided I'll change the writing of dialogue because I thought he did it so well and imma be a copy cat n steal that kind of layout. It wont be for every line of speech just the odd one or two.

You don't mind do you? :3

More Important Note: Also, some ideas in this story may seem like I'm being horrible towards people, or like I'm trying to mock them, but I want you to know, I'm not. Its just added to give the story more action and to carry on the plot. Pleas don hate meh ;u;

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Secrets.**

Foxy: "Snow, hm? Well nice to be meetin' ya lass" he said in his usual bubbly tone.

Bonnie: "Another one, how any strangers do they want to let in." He muttered in some sort of anger, who knows why though.

Freddy: "C'mon bonnie, don't be like that, I know your still upset about her but there's nothing we can do about that now. Oh, uh, was I supposed to say that?"

Bonnie glared at the brown bear, making him slump over slightly and move away to the back. This left Foxy, Dark and Vixey at the front with the rest stood behind them. The black wolf would be staring at a certain area of the white fox, mesmerized.

Chica choo: She poked her head through the gap of Dark and Foxy and asked dark "Hey, what ya lookin' at?"

Dark's gaze was broken by a sense of panic, thinking he would be caught. "WHA, WHO, STARING NO, I WAS JUST, THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING." By now they all knew Dark and exactly what he might have been 'thinking' about.

Chica Choo: "…alright then. I'll uh just, leave you to it." She shifted back to where she was originally stood in the group.

Foxy: "So, where might ya be from, lass?"

The white fox started to look nervous for a moment, trying to think of something, until she spoke, "I.. u-uh, just got moved here. Yeah, i.. don't really remember the rest". Her voice spoke in a sweet tone. It seemed as if she was hiding something but the rest of the animatronics just agreed with it and carried on.

Foxy: "We'll I guess you should have a look arou-"

Dark interrupted, "I can show her around..". Foxy looked at him confused, Dark never did this sort of thing.

Foxy: "Well, uh, sure if you want to, you wouldn't mind that snow?"

Snow: "No, not at all."

Dark: "Well, you've seen the main room here, there's not much but a bunch of chairs and tables. I guess you also have the stage as well, and pirates cove and the prize counter but that's it for here."

The wolf guided snow down the hallway that met with the main room. For some reason, watching her.

They turned to their right, facing the bathrooms.

Dark: "So, these are the restrooms, I guess you already knew that. The one on the left is the women's, and the one on the right, the mens. You don't really do much in here, I mean we cant, were robots, but uh the humans can and… well I guess you don't want to know."

Snow looked at him with confusion. She was then led to the end of the corridor to P/S, where she entered through the heavy door. Just like always boxes and building materials were everywhere. Surrounded by broken arcade machines layered with years of dust.

Snow: "Whats this room for, it's a little uh, private, isn't it?"

Dark: "Well that's good because here is where I wa-.. you know, nevermind."

Snow: "…Okay then."

Dark: "Well uh, except from that, this is where the mechanics work, **some** mechanics were to lazy to tidy up, so it's a mess in here. All the better though.." He chuckled.

Snow: "I guess that's why there's pictures on the floor. But why are they so… 'suggestive'"

Dark: "..UHH WELL. The mechanics.. uh, just like them that way?"

Snow: "But-"

Dark: "Lets carry on."

He nudged her out of the door, and locked it behind them. They both turned to their right and slowly walked down the corridor.

Dark: "So here are the party rooms, not much else in there but the usual, tables, chairs, decorations, blah, blah. And finally the nightguards office."

The nightguard looked up at them, he smiled, then turned his attention back to his tablet screen.

Dark whispered to snow, "Don't ask what hes doing." And winked at her.

Snow: "Oh, I see. Why is there a nightguard in the first place? And doesn't he talk?"

Dark: "Well.. uh, to watch us I suppose. That's why there's cameras everywhere. Come to think of it, hes probably seen… a lot. Maybe why he doesn't talk to us eh." He nudged her and laughed.

Snow: "Why.. what have you done."

Dark: "Eh, you'd rather not know."

Snow: "… Also, I never asked your names."

Dark: "Oh, the names Dark. The two red foxes are Foxy and Vixey. The rabbit, bonnie, bear, Freddy and chicken, Chica."

Snow: "Dark, eh. It fits pretty well."

Dark: "Anyway, that's the end of our little tour. We can go back if you want, n' talk to the other guys. Or just stand here, its up to you."

Snow: "Well I guess we should go back."

The pair nodded, and made their way back to the main room where the others were, talking to each other. Meanwhile Vixey and Foxy was sat in Pirates Cove, as usual, talking.

Vixey: "So, whats the deal with dark and that new girl? I think its something sausy" She nudged the fox next to her.

Foxy: "Don't be stupid, It will probably be like toy chica all over again, and you know how well that went" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Vixey: "Nah, I think theres more than that."

Foxy: "Maybe, I just don't see it. You know Dark, it starts out like this, then it never happens. Anyway, I guess we should be heading back"

The two foxes hopped out of the cove and shuffled towards the rest. Snow and Dark, after a while, finally came back and the rest looked towards them.

Foxy: "How did it go? You like the place?

Snow: "Mhm, its pretty good."

Freddy: "So, Snow. Where do you stand?"

Snow: "Oh uh, I got a note that says I work at the Prize Counter."

Foxy: "Aye, we've always needed someone to run that place, better I guess…"

Freddy: "Well, Snow, welcome to the family."

Months had past and friendships grew. This day, Dark was sat on the edge of the stage, his head held low, staring towards the dirty floor of the pizzeria. The rest of the group knew better, to leave him alone. Snow, however, thought it was best to talk about it, so with that she made her way to the stage and sat next to him. Dark shuffled away slightly.

Snow: "Hey, whats up?"

Dark: "Im not in the mood to talk, snow."

Snow: "But, I don't wanna see you upset, atleast I could try help."

Dark: "Please, Leave me alone"

Snow: "..cmon, dark."

Dark: "Fine. Its just, since Foxy and Vixey started uh, you know, I just don't feel included anymore, and I miss the old times.."

Snow: "I get what you mean but what about the others, freddy, bonnie.."

Dark: "Eh, I don't really get along with them, chica choo maybe, but the rest meh."

Snow: "Oh, and how are they ignoring you?"

Dark: "Well, they're too interested in each other, they don't have time for me. And you, well you've been doing software updates for so long so it just gets lonely."

Snow: "Ah, well I think the best thing to do is tell them, so they know. And if you want, maybe we can go do something?"

Dark: "They wont listen…"

Snow: "Its always worth a try, right?"

Dark lifted his head and stood up. He walked towards pirates cove, to where Foxy and Vixey were. He poked his head in, soon to pull it back out again.

Dark: "OH, UH, SORRY."

Foxy opened the cove's curtains.

Foxy: "Heh, what'cha want dark?"

Dark: "I WANT WHAT YOUR HAVING." He grinned.

Foxy: "Ok then" Foxy would laugh.

Dark: "But, being serious, I wanted to talk with you."

Foxy: "Oh, sure, here or somewhere else?"

Dark: "Nah, here will be fine. So I just wanted to say, you know since you and vixey have been going out, I uh, just feel left out. Y'know?"

Foxy: "Oh, but I make time for you, dark, you do understand that."

Dark: "Yeah, like five minutes, then you just go…"

Foxy: "Well I cant be here to talk to you all the time, I have my own life, someone to be with," He would smile at vixey.

Dark: "So, you shut me off completely. Snow too? I thought we were your friends.." Dark's grin had long gone by now, and his voice becoming slightly more aggressive.

Foxy looked at dark, then over to snow, who was still sat on stage.

Foxy: "I see, well, I'm sorry, but its hard to split my time between the one I love and friends.."

Dark: "You know what? Fine, I'll just go, seems you don't want to know me anymore, anyway."

Foxy: "Cmon Dark, I didn't mean it that wa-…."

By now, Dark had already gone. He returned to snow, who looked at him, concerned.

Snow: "So..?"

Dark: "He doesn't want to know us anymore…"

Snow: "Im sure its not that, just give him some time."

Dark: "Whatever…"

Snow: "Anyway, you wanna play a game?"

Dark slightly nodded, seeming he didn't want to speak to anyone else but snow at this moment in time. She got up and walked to the arcade room, walking by the side of dark. They entered the room.

It was fully decorated with banners, glitter, stars hanging from the ceiling, posters and even more. The arcade machines were all lined up together in 3 rows. For the rest of the day, Dark and Snow played on the arcade machines together. And again, and again, and again. Of course, they still had breaks away but they always came back and found time to play together on the games.


	6. Problems

Another note, (because everyone likes notes right?):

So, things are getting a bit weird, don't worry about it. They will get weirder trust me xD

Anyway, to those who have been reading, thank you, it is very much appreciated.

Also, to add. Im going to make a very very very extremely weird chapter just for the fun of it and because I have nothing better to do with my life at this point. So if your into that sort of stuff then I guess that's the chapter to wait for.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Problems.**

Just as usual, for the past year everything seemed to be normal. Jen, however, was still not back and seemed to be gone for good. Snow and Dark became very good friends but it wasn't the same, this time, for Foxy and Vixey. In their case, things had started to go down hill for them. It was October the 16th, Foxy and Vixey were stood in pirates cove together, though this time not for the good…

Foxy: "So, what then?"

Vixey: "Look, I just want space ok?"

Foxy: "Space? Ive given you space for a fucking week already, I thought we were supposed to be together."

Vixey: "I do know that, foxy. Its just, I don't know.."

Foxy: "You. Don't. Know."

Vixey: "Please, leave me alone."

Foxy: "how much fucking longer do you want me to leave you? Whats going on? I just care about you."

Vixey: "I know that, but-"

Foxy: "But what,hm?"

Vixey: "I just don't feel that connection anymore.."

Foxy: "what.. do you mean..?"

Vixey: "I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU THE SAME ANYMORE, OK?!"

Foxy: "…wh. So, SO THAT'S IT THEN?"

Vixey: "YEAH PRETTY MUCH, THERES A LOT YOU DON'T KNOW, FOXY."

Snow was walking past pirates cove, soda in hand. After hearing what seemed like shouting she placed the cup onto the table just outside the cove. She decided to sneak in, without hesitation-

Foxy: "So whats this that I don't know, eh?"

Vixey: "I suppose I should tell you. I have my own life, ive been seeing someone.."

Foxy: "ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? YOU'VE BEEN SEEING SOMEONE WHILE WE WERE 'SUPPOSED' TO BE DATING? YOU.. YOU FUCKING WHORE."

Vixey suddenly raised her hand and slapped foxy straight across the face. He stood there for two moments, in silence, staring at her.

Vixey: "Don't. Call me a WHORE"

Foxy: "I want to kill you right now, but I have morals, not to hit a woman."

Vixey: "Doesn't seem you have enough morals that you call them a whore."

Foxy: "IM STATING THE FUCKING TRUTH."

Vixey: "YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE, NOT FOR ONE SECOND. YOU PISS ME OFF ALL THE TIME, WHAT DO YOU THINK IM GOING TO DO?"

Foxy clenched his fist in anger of what was being said at this time. Unfortunately they hadn't noticed snow, or just decided to ignore her while she watched. Foxy moved closer to Vixey, anger was starting to rage through him.

Snow: "Guys Stop this now!"

They ignored her.

Foxy: "You know what? GO DRINK SOME FUCKING BLEACH AND DON'T COME BACK"

Foxy went to shove Vixey but Snow intercepted them stopping Vixey from being hurt, and stopping Foxy from doing something he would regret. He pushed the white fox backwards, just far enough so she fell off the edge of the stage straight towards the tables, where she smashed her head on the edge. The impact of the hit on the table sent the soda to knock over and spill over her. She sparked for a second and started to malfunction.

Foxy and Vixey shouted both at the same time, "SNOW!" The two foxes jumped out of the cove to where snow was. The white fox sparked once again and her once blue eyes went a dark grey colour. They both panicked at what had just happened, they had no idea what to do. For a while, all they could do was stare. Until Foxy crouched down and leant over her, then lightly shook her, trying for some sort of response.

Foxy: "..snow?"

Vixey: "Look what you've done now."

Foxy: "Excuse me? What?"

Vixey: "I didn't do it, did i?"

Foxy: "You made me."

Vixey: "You over reacted, just as you always do"

Foxy: "Now's not the time for your shit."

Vixey: "Fine, but I wouldn't tell Dark, not yet anyway."

Foxy: "Well, what should we do then?"

Vixey: "Just hide her for now, then we can think of something in the meantime."

Foxy: "Alright.."

Foxy lifted up Snow's body and carried her back inside pirates cove. He put her to the back in the corner, out of sight from the rest of the pizzeria, and hopefully, Dark. They decided not to tell Dark since he would never forgive them. Foxy closed the purple velvet curtains behind him as he left, once again to meet with Vixey who was still stood outside, her arms folded. She glared at him for a moment and then he slowly walked towards her. For a few minutes they both discussed what they would do with snow, this was until they got into an argument once again. Before things got out of hand, just as they did before, Vixey walked off saying, "Your Dark's best friend right, then you can tell him, so for now, don't talk to me again". Foxy stood there for a while, he watched the other fox leave the main room. For a moment he was too angry for words, but that soon turned to sadness. He looked down to the floor and sighed. After a few minutes Dark entered the main room, from where we could suspect him to be, p/s. He looked over to Foxy who was still stood there, his eyes starting to well up with tears. Foxy stopped himself from crying. Dark walked up to Foxy, a concerned look on his face.

Dark: "You ok, Foxy..?

The red fox looked up, then back down again followed by a quiet mumble.

Dark: "Whats wrong?"

Foxy: "…Dark, I just.."

Dark: "Cmon, just tell me."

Foxy: "well.. me and vixey, were over. And I did something I regret.."

Dark: "Oh, i'm sorry to hear that.."

Foxy: "Dark listen, your going to be annoyed with me, I don't blame you.."

Dark: "What?"

Foxy: "Me and Vixey were arguing just before, things sort of escalated quickly and I just got so fucking mad. I lashed out. But Snow heard us and tried to stop it, and uh, it wasn't Vixey that got hurt…

It was her."

Dark: "y.. you what?

YOU FUCKING HURT SNOW?"

Foxy: "I didn't hit her, it was an accident…"

Dark: "Where is she."

Foxy gestured for him to follow. They made their way to pirates cove and foxy pushed open the curtains. They both climbed upon the stage and closed the curtains behind them. Snow was sat, lifeless, in the corner. See, Snow wasn't the same as the others, she wasn't possessed. She was one of the successful attempts of the new software that allowed the animatronic to think, to feel, just as a human would. This meant, however, if she were ever to be broken or powered down, it would be exactly the same as her dying. Forever, until she was managed to be fixed again, of course. Dark rushed over to the artic fox, and crouched down in front of her. He lifted her head slightly, for it to then fall back down to where it had just been. He shook her lightly, reaching for some sort of response. None came.

Dark: "So… this was an.. accident..?

Foxy: "Yes, listen, let me explain. I lashed out and went to push Vixey but she got in the way and it was her instead. She was pushed backwards, to the edge of the stage and fell, hitting her head on the edge of the table. Then something liquid must have been knocked over on her, since her fur was wet."

Dark: "YOU BASTARD."

Foxy: "L-look I'm sorry.."

Dark: "I don't give a fuck whether your sorry or not, look what you've done."

Foxy: "I'll help you then, it's the least I could do."

Dark: "Foxy, I don't want your help, I want you to get out and leave me alone."

Foxy: "Fine, I'm sorry.."

Dark: "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT."

Foxy left the cove. Dark still tried to get some response from her but once again that was not fulfilled. "Don't worry, I'll get you back, somehow." He quietly whispered. He then stood back up and made his way out of the cove, looking back at the white fox. He sighed and closed the curtains. For a while, he went and sat back on the main stage, once again looked down at the floor. After a couple of hours the doors opened, and a woman entered.

It was Jen.


	7. Time to say Goodbye

Note:

Tell me now.

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Time to Say goodbye.**

Dark looked over to the door, his face lit up for just a moment. Immediately he stood up and quickly walked over to her, hugging her. She stood in silence for a small while and the black fox pulled away.

Jen: "The fuck happened to you?"

Dark: "I guess I could say the same to you.."

Jen: "Eh, sorry about that, I just had to sort myself out after what happened, y'know."

Dark: "No, its fine. Im glad your back really."

Dark looked down towards the floor, he once again looked depressed, just as before. Jen looked at him, concerned since this wasn't usual for dark.

Jen: "Dark, whats wrong?"

Dark: "fucking, foxy and vixey. A lot happened while you were away and now its all going to absolute shit, more than it already was."

Jen: "What do you mean?"

Dark: "Snow, she's the only person who still talked to me, while foxy and vixey fucked in the cove and the rest didn't want anything to do with me. And now..

Now shes fucking gone. All because of him."

Jen: "What do you mean 'gone'?"

Dark: "Broken."

Jen: "pfft, don't get so worried. I'm a mechanic remember."

Dark: "Yeah but if you didn't realise you havent been here for a fucking year so I didn't know you were coming back"

Jen: "Well, don't worry about it now. I'll sort it out, just for you."

Dark: "Hm, thanks.."

Dark made his way back to the stage and once again sat down, by himself as he watched the mechanic walk towards pirates cove. She opened the curtains to see the fox, still sat at the back in the corner, slumped over slightly. "Lets see then," she thought to herself as she climbed upon the stage and crouched infront of the animatronic. She took a quick glance at the damage had been done, surprisingly it wasn't too bad as what she thought. It appeared that Snow's wires had been fried from the water, and her inside mechanics knocked loose, making them faulty. Along with this, something seemed to be missing, but at this moment it wasn't too clear what that was. Even still, it would take a couple of days to fix the animatronic. Jen stood up. She got out of the cove to retrieve something that would carry snow, from p/s. Once she had found it she came back, lifted now onto the platform, stood up obviously, and wheeled her out the door. Just as she was about to leave she turned to dark, who looked at her in confusion.

Dark: "What do you think your doing?"

Jen: "Im taking snow to be fixed."

Dark: "Can't you do it here?"

Jen: "I could but all of my tools are at my workshop."

Dark: "Please do it here, atleast I have someone decent to talk to then."

Jen: "Sorry, but no can do."

Dark: "…Cmon, Jen."

Jen: "No."

Dark: "…Fine, but you better hurry up."

Jen: "I will be as quick as it takes, but as for now you will have to wait."

Dark: "Well, do you know when you'll be done?"

Jen: "Cant say for sure."

Dark: "Alright, be careful though. I'll be waiting."

With that, Jen exited the building, along with the broken Snow. Dark sighed and turned his attention once more to the floor. Chica choo walked over to him, and sat beside him.

Chica: "You alright?"

Dark: "Why would you care?"

Chica: "I don't know, you just seem to be upset a lot lately."

Dark: "It doesn't matter, does it?"

Chica: "Is it about snow..?"

Dark: "How do you know."

Chica: "Meh, a lot of people forget I'm there half the time."

Dark: "I know how you feel…"

Chica: "Don't worry yourself about it, Jen is a good mechanic, she will fix her."

Dark: "Yeah but I want her back now, not in a few days."

Chica: "There isn't much we can do about that, but I'll talk if you want."

Dark: "Mh, sure."

From then on, they waited for the return of Jen and Snow.


	8. Who Are You?

Important note:

So, ive been told the way I write my dialogue goes against the terms of service. The fuck knows why, it doesn't seem bad to me but who am I to argue. I am not going to change it for the past chapters but I will change it for the new ones, mk?

So thank you fanfic, for making me work harder for no obvious reason, appreciate it, really..

Also thank you to the person who notified me of this or else I would not have known ;D

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Who Are You?**

Dark sighed, as today was boring and lonely as usual. Chica was off doing her own thing in the kitchen, eating food most likely, since she did that lot. It had been a week since Jen came back, she didn't really needed a week, she could get it done in around a day, but where would the story be in that? Dark was stood at the prize corner, where snow would work during the day. There was silence for a long moment. Then Jen, once again, came through the door, though with nothing with her. She turned to Dark and shouted over to him "Can I have your attention". Dark looked at her confused. She was stood there for 3 minutes just staring at dark, it was quite awkward. Jen then reached out the door and wheeled the new and improved Snow into the main room. Dark's eyes lit up at an instant.

"Snow!" Dark shouted.

Jen looked at him, her expression blank. "You know she's shut off at the moment, dummy" she said.

"Oh.. uh.. yeeeeeahhh." He said, trying to act like he knew that.

Jen wheeled snow to p/s, so she was out of the way. Dark closely followed behind her. "Just need to fit a few things, run a software update and she should be back to normal, as if nothing ever happened." She said.

"Just hurry up, I cant wait any longer. Its been a fucking week already jesus, I need something to wa- uh to look at." He moaned.

Jen stood the animatronic up at the back of p/s, its back facing towards the wall. She lifted the mask to show the endoskeleton underneath and at the side a small slot where the memory chip would fit in to. Jen reached into her pocket, pulling out a small memory chip which belonged to Snow. Dark decided to watch, since he had nothing better to do at the time, and his 'private room' was being taken. Jen started to fit the chip into the slot when a small child wandered into the room. Jen closed the mask, thinking the chip was firmly inside. The memory chip fell out the side, unfortunately Jen and Dark were too distracted by the child to notice.

"Cmon kid you cant be in here" Jen spoke softly.

"Yeah or I'll have to kill you" Dark said to the small child.

"Dark, no." Jen turned around and said to him.

The child was directed back out of the door and to where the other children were playing. Jen turned back to the white fox, who was still stood deactivated. She reached behind the back of the mask were a small switch would be, this was the power switch. She flicked the switch and snow turned on, her eyes became a light blue colour once again. Snow looked at them both, she looked confused but slightly scared.

"Welcome back" Jen said to her.

"..what?" She stuttered. "Who are you? Where am I? .. why is he staring at me like that?"

Jen looked at Dark who seemed to be mesmerised. She chuckled softly.

"You know dark, hes always like that." She said.

"Dark, what? Who?" she questioned.

"What you don't remember?" Jen asked her

"Remember what, I don't remember anything" snow said

Snow pushed past Jen and Dark, her tail brushing the chip to the side hidden in a small crack between the boxes. She exited p/s. Jen looked at Dark and he looked back at her.

"What did you do?" He said, slightly angry

"What, she had her chip in I don't get it" she said. "How about you go talk to her, maybe she'll remember you"

Dark nodded and followed the fox. He met her at the prize counter where she was stood looking at the shelves.


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9 – Memories.**

Dark stood for a moment, afraid to speak up until he finally did. "This is where you work, you must remember since you came here first, right?" he questioned. The white fox paused in the middle of what she was doing and turned round to face him. She started at him, her light blue eyes fixed upon him.

"No, this place just seemed interesting. I don't know what you mean." She said to him.

"You, your snow, this is where you work. Im your uh best friend, dark. We always talk to each other remember?" he tried desperately to get some sort of acknowledgement from her.

"Look, Dark. I know your trying but if I remembered this, I remembered you I would have spoken up by now. Im sorry I just don't even remember knowing you, or any of them, so stop bugging me. Please" She went back to what she was originally doing, touching the prizes, staring at them. Dark slouched over slightly, his ears drooped. He wanted to speak, to try even more, but nothing came from him, not a word. He just stood there a crushing sadness came over him. Snow turned back to face him, a sense of guilt hit her but still she didn't know what the two of them had together. She shrugged and moved on down the hallway and disappeared into one of the party rooms.

Jen was walking down the hallway after just have coming out of p/s. She noticed dark still stood there, looking more depressed than ever. Jen walked over to him and lay her hand upon his shoulder. "Hey, whats wrong? Did she not remember anything?" she spoke softly. Dark shuffled over slightly, knocking Jen's hand off of him and turned his back to her. "Cmon dark don't be like that.." she said.

"Its your fault…" he whispered, his tone sad yet angry.

"How, I fixed her?" Jen answered

"So, that's why she doesn't remember a thing? Fixed, yeah ok." He muttered

"Look I don't know what happened, I'll have to check her wiring and whatnot." She explained

Dark sighed and walked away leaving Jen stood by herself for a moment until she went to find Snow. This time snow was sat in the night guard's office, since he was off duty for the night, staring at the variety of decorations strung around the room. There were stars dangling from the ceiling, glitter thrown over the walls and kid's drawings stuck to every surface, yet everything still seemed dark with black stains running down the ceiling. Jen walked up to her. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked

"getting harassed by a black wolf trying to get me to remember something that I haven't done. What about it?" she explained

"Ah, you see, about that… come here a second" Jen said, shuffling closer to the artic fox. Snow jutted backwards away from the mechanic, confused to what she was doing. "don't worry, I'm just looking at something." Jen reassured her. Snow's sense of panic faded as she sat while Jen did what she was about to do. The mechanic reached around to the back of the fox and lifted a panel at the back of her head to reveal a small switch. Jen flicked this switch and the animatronic soon lost power, becoming lifeless once again. Then she opened panels on the robot, revealing the network of wires inside surrounding the endoskeleton. There seemed to be no fault until she reached the head section where the slot for the memory chip was found to be empty. "shit.." Jen mumbled to herself, closing the panels on the animatronic and once again flicking the power switch. Snow jumped up, backing away from Jen.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?!" snow yelled.

"calm down, I was just checking you" Jen tried to reassure her

"don't ever touch me again.." snow trembled, backing even further away until she finally turned around and walked away, bumping into dark who just stared at her.

'where was the last point when I had her memory chip.. in the uhhh P/S. It should be there right?' Jen thought to herself before making her way down the hall towards p/s. She stared at the piles of junk and boxes. This may take a while…


	10. Memory Chip

**Chapter 10 – Memory Chip**

Jen searched for a good hour, the sense of giving up now strongly in her mind. She never usually gave up but this time, this time there seemed like no hope, no way of finding the small chip. That was until she moved a small box way, way at the back of the room and from behind it, the memory chip was revealed lay on the floor. Jen picked it up with a sense of satisfaction, however that did not last long for the chip was chipped at the corner and a small crack run down the middle of it. From first glance, it looked like this wouldn't have been an option of fixing, but Jen was professionally trained and knew what to do in this type of situation, even still, it wouldn't be easy. For the most part the damage was done to the plastic shell that contained the information but a small part of the circuit inside was split, this meaning some memories may be left corrupted. The first thing she thought to do is to go and tell Dark about the news, since he was the one most effected. So with this, Jen slipped in chip into her pocket, keeping her hand there to make sure it didn't slip out again causing any further damage. She then proceeded to move out of p/s to a party room where Dark was sat, staring at the decorations.

She quietly slipped in, without him noticing. "Guess what I found.." she said, in a more uplifted tone. The black wolf turned around to see what it was. Jen held up the memory chip of Snow's. Darks face once again lit up and showed something no one had seen for a good while. A simple smile. This happiness didn't last for long until Jen said "But, its not 100% functioning." Dark's smile had now faded back into his depressed look. "Don't worry, I'll have it done in a day or two." She tried to gain his smile back, but it didn't work. Dark looked at the mechanic.

"Why?" he mumbled.

"What?" Jen questioned.

"why… why does it have to be a problem ALL THE FUCKING TIME." His anger started to take over, but this was soon followed by his previous sadness. "I.. I just want her back, is that _so_ hard to ask for?"

Jen stood there, not a word. She felt sorry for him. "Look dark, can you not see I'm trying my hardest here. It doesn't just fix itself y'know." She said.

"i.. I know that, I just.. ugh…" he muttered as he walked past Jen, down the hallway. One again his ears drooped and his expression filled with sadness.

Jen looked at her watch, then made for the exit, taking the chip with her. She spent the rest of the night and the following day trying to fix the chip as fast as she could without fail.

Meanwhile Dark was sat upon stage, as he usually was. This time all he did was watch Snow from a distance without her noticing. Foxy was walking past until Dark stopped him. "Foxy.." he called.

"Dark, y'know I be sorry fer what I did, it was completely an accident lad." He tried to resonate with him.

"Its not that, I don't really care anymore.. I just want advice." He said, his tone serious.

"Aye, whatcha' need?" he asked

Dark talked with Foxy about something private, which he had hidden for a while. What was it, you may ask? Who the hell knows.

It was a new day and as always the kids came and went and it was that segment of time in between which the animatronics had free. Dark was trying to make Foxy feel better about his situation with Vixey, but that didn't seem to work much, in fact it made it slightly worse. Then as she had done before, Jen burst through the glass double doors, her whole complexion showed that she was tired. The darkness underneath her eyes, the way she moved, and the lack of energy she had. But she seemed relieved. "So, after the long wait I have it. Her memories are all compressed onto a new, stronger chip which has less chance of breaking." She explained. Jen gestured for Dark and Foxy to come closer, as if she had a secret to tell them. "Alright listen, I need you two to told her in place until I can get her powered off, since she doesn't trust me from last time. Can you do this for me?" Jen told them. They both nodded and moved to Snow. It looked as if they were talking to her for a second until both animatronics locked her in place. Jen then proceeded to flick her power switch, shutting her down completely. With this, she inserted the memory chip into the slot built into the side of her head. It made a small click to signify it was firmly in place. She then powered on the white fox. It took a moment for her to boot up and recalibrate her memories. They all stood nervously waiting for the result.

Her eyes opened, staring straight at them.


	11. Welcome Back Final Chapter

Note: So this, is the final chapter. Yes I know its sad, but do not worry there is another story, Black and White 2 (would you believe that). And, I have been dared to write.. something, that isn't very child friendly if you get what I'm hinting at. So that will be first and I'm preparing to die. So for those who have read this, thank you very much, I appreciate it. Stay in touch though for the next story ;p

And sorry for the shortest chapter on here, there wasn't much left for me to write.

 **Chapter 11 – Welcome Back.**

She looked at them all, their faces full with some fear she didn't understand. "The fuck is this?" she questioned. She was very confused to what was going on.

"S..snow?" Dark trembled.

"Yeah, that's my name. But what is wrong with you all, you look like you've seen a ghost." She said to them. There was a sigh of relief, not only from Dark but the others too. Out of the blue Dark came up to her and hugged her tightly, she froze up, not knowing what to do. "You don't know what I've been through" He whispered to her. Unexpectedly, she hugged him back. The rest of the group watched and felt happy for Dark since he was now back to how he used to be. Happy.

 _The end_


End file.
